1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement system for an airport facility having a plurality of gates connected by passageways and aisles and provided in departure and arrival buildings with restaurants and shops, with information carriers emitting written and picture messages and provided on information boards and with a plurality of luggage pushcarts for transporting luggage of airport passengers inside the facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an ever increasing use of airplanes as means of transportation and the accompanying increase in air traffic, the size of airport facilities is also necessarily increases. Therefore, the use of the airport facilities for advertisement purposes evokes greater and greater interest. Therefore, the airport businesses try hard to offer different, interesting advertisement board or panels. However, despite the spaciousness of an airport facility, the surface available for advertising is limited. As a result of the finite nature of the surface in an airport facility available for advertising, there exists a need in a most effective use of the available-for-advertising surface. The present conventional use of the available-for-advertising surface for single messages prevents an increased or multiple use of the limited surface available-for-advertisement.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an advertisement system for an airport facility which would permit a multiple use of the available-for-advertising surface, thereby permitting offering of the available-for-advertising surface to different customers and advertisers.
Another object of the present invention is an advertisement system for an airport facility which would permit offering of the available-for-advertisement surface to customers and advertisers at different pricing scales dependent on a selected advertisement message.